wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:WordGirl Wiki/@comment-5104383-20121027153215
I feel like quoting "Your too small" "I'll grow" "Your too weak" "I'll get stronger" "You don't have the guts!!" "I'm here, aren't I? Here's the thing Miss Power: you don't have any power over me" "Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Well, I think you're a loser, I think you're a failure!" "Really? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like I'm winning" "No your not! You're not and I'll show you! Ha! *flies towards WordGirl, only to get dodged by her and laughed at by the villains*" "Like my new ploy? Huggy taught it to me, here's how it goes:'I don't accept your bullying behavior, and you lose all your power!' " "You're not going to win! Because I ALWAYS win and I'm never wrong! " "So...You're saying that I'm going to be... Triumphant?" "Yea! Yes. That's right! You're going triumphant! Ha! " "I think so too , know why? Because being triumphant actually means winning!" "What? No it doesn't..." "OH YEAH IT DOES! WORDGIRL TAUGHT IT TO ME JUST LAST WEEK!" "*Miss flies towards WordGirl but again she dodges it a few more times, then Miss Power flies to the ground* And that's the second ploy Huggy taught me: I got you to admit defeat using the power of words!" "And she wasn't even harsh about it!" (Everyone cheers, except Miss Power) "NO!" "Yup!" "No! ( flies back to ship) I don't lose, if I quit I don't lose, so there: can't beat me, won't beat me , NEVER!"(ship flies off) (cheers!) "And now if you'll excuse me, I have a district attorney to bring home" "Yes, you do. See you later, WordGirl, I just want to say that we feel very lucky to have an arch enemy like you"( all villains agree) "Thanks. Good bye!(flies off)" "BYE!!" "Now that that's settled, let's go on vacation guys! " "Who wants a burger? " (CHEERS!) "Yea! Cheese burger " "Par-tay!!" (WordGirl lands Mrs. Botsford down on the ground) "Whoa! Flying is invigorating!" "Well, I guess this is where we are and I should be um.. Going" "Wait, I think this belongs to you * takes out WordGirl's star insignia out*" "Where did you find it?!?!?!?! Thank you!" "Well, Mr. Botsford sews, do you need?" "Nah, Huggy'll sew it on later " "WordGirl, I know your a superhero, and for I get this all the time, but I want you to know that I'm extremely proud of you" "Wow... Thanks. I'm really sorry I let youngish before " " Apology accepted! Oh! You remind me alot of my own daughter" "You're, oh ,well ,I…" "Not the costume thing or the superpower thing, your the vigor ,the spirit ,the spunk ,the spark! I hope she grows up to be alot like you.." "I think there's something on my eye ,heh... Thank you, Mrs. Botsford , it means alot to me, it means everything to me Mo-Mrs. Botsford." "Okay, Bye WordGirl! Bye Huggy-Buggy!" (She walks into the house) "Honey!""Mom!" "Mom!" ""We saw you in the news, fighting right alongside WordGirl! You were awesome!" "Botsford family hug!!" (they all hug) "That was sweet. And so , a little truth ,confidence and the bullying behavior loses all it's power! See you next time on another hopefully shorter episode of WORDGIRL!"